basya_peterfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1: Surviving the First 2 Nights
This episode is the first to appear in this youtube series. The episode starts out with the narrator, claiming that all the other forms of minecraft tutorials done directly in the game are boring and that the BP Company (Basya & Peter Productions) has created a counter ration. Narrator: First, you have spawned. (Immediately Basya Spawns on a beach, but covered in the sand almost entirely.) Narrator: Wait, what the he**?(A rainbow screen appears along with a loud beeping sound. This will be repeated throughout the series.) (Basya respawns properly) Narrator: FIRST, you have spawned. Everything here looks beautiful. But it could be dangerous. (Basya runs up the beach to a forest.) If you want to survive, you must work. Daily, every day, every night, every day. For food. For life. Fight the zombies, (Basya is frightened) mine diamonds. Get food, eat it, then go to the toilet. (Basya is confused) The scene changes in which the narrator instructs Basya to cut down a tree with his bare hands, but rather, Basya kicks and punches the tree instead, knocking out the second block up. The narrator explains that the game has crappy graphics, being the reason why the tree doesn't fall. This suprises Basya greatly. The narrator then tells Basya to make some planks, sticks, workbench, "blah blah blah," and a wooden pickax. Basya holds it up as a spinning light moves around it. The narrator calls it a great, modern, awesome, wooden pickax. Basya is then instructed to use the pickaxe to get stone and coal on a large hill. He is then told to make a rock axe/ stone axe/ hatchet. A sheep with the same voice then tells the audience that now he can get a few more logs. Basya takes this the wrong way and cuts down so much wood, he fills the rest of his inventory with stacks of wooden logs. The narrator then tells Basya to make a house. Basya uses the stone axe as a hammer. (Note: Most of the house is made of dirt, except the roof, but basya has absolutely no dirt in his inventory right before.) The narrator is astonished about Basya's roof being partly made of sponge, asking whatever was it, and where did he get the sponge, then calling Basya a hacker. (This is because sponges can only be found in ocean monuments, either by killing the Elder Guardian or in certain rooms. Such ocean monuments did not exist during Minecraft Beta and did still not exist up until release 1.8) The rainbow screen appears, then Basya builds the inside of his house according to the instruction of the narrator. Narrator: But when there comes a sunset, terrible creatures come out, surrounding you. (Hostile mobs appear and make noises) Narrator: You're scared. (Note: The creeper in the mirror says with a speech bubble, "That's a very nice house that you have there.") You don't know where to hide. (Basya hides behind furnace/fireplace.) But you shall survive the first night.(Basya hides inside chest as three item slots. He then camouflages himself onto the painting on his wall) Morning arrives. Narrator: YES, YES, YOU DID IT! (Basya jumps up and down in celebration.) It is time to get some wool from sheep, to make a bed! By killing a sheep, you get one block of wool. If you get with shears, made with two iron, you get two or three blocks of wool. (Basya wields a sword and walks up to an adorable sheep, but decides not to kill it because of its cuteness and instead crafts a shear and shears the sheep, giving him miraculously three blocks of wool.) (Note: Basya has not started mining yet so he should not have any iron) Basya then uses the three blocks of wool needed to make the bed. According to the instruction of the narrator, Basya collects sugar canes from across the river. He then builds a sugar cane farm, which grows very fast, within ten seconds. But then the narrator says that they do not actually grow that fast and one of the sugar canes frown. (Note: Herobrine can be seen in the distance.) Basya then hunts a pig, according to the narrators instructions but with a bazooka, much to the ridicule of the narrator. When the sun set again, Basya then sleeps in his bed alongside his sheep that he sheared. In the middle of the night, a zombie spawns and moans, scaring Basya greatly. Basya kills the zombie in his fright. (Note: The sheep has disappeared.) The narrator then blames Basya for leaving the house dark and leaving the door open for the zombie to spawn. Once the morning came, according to the narrators instruction, Basya builds a mine house. Basya builds a building for a vertical mine shaft. But when he digs up the hole for the vertical mine shaft, he sees what's underground and is ultimately frightened by what he sees. A screen says "to be continued". Category:Minecraft For Noobs Episodes